


Будьте прокляты вы

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, ангст, драма, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву</p>
    </blockquote>





	Будьте прокляты вы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Будьте прокляты вы, раз вновь навестили меня во сне.  
Видел зарево я и кровь, цепь следов через талый снег.  
Я не чую ни рук, ни ног. Только страх ледяной в груди.  
Меня лес забирает в круг, я в нем вас не могу найти.  
  
График выверен до минут — это всё, что осталось мне.  
Беспорядочно память жгут темный волос на простыне,  
От укуса неровный шрам, от панели кусок стекла...  
Повернусь по привычке к вам —  
Но вас нет.  
Есть лишь тишь и мгла.  
  
От звонка до звонка — закон  
Я. Кто против был — тех уж нет.  
Исступленно крича «Огонь!», вижу ваш силуэт в огне.  
В бесконечности звездных карт — точки. Базы и корабли.  
Я за вас отомстил стократ. И продолжу — но легче ли?  
  
В отраженьи стекла — ваш взгляд. Мы похожими стали — но  
Точно знаю, меня казнят. Рано поздно ли — все равно.  
Я впервые вхожу в ваш храм, когда знаю — надежды нет.  
«Лорд, ответьте мне. Как он там?»  
И я чувствую ваш ответ.


End file.
